


Congratulations!  It's a (what the...  Complete)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: Just for fun





	

Rick and Lori, along with the rest of the group, were at Hershel’s farm for seven months.

It took a while, but Rick forgave Lori for sleeping with Shane. She thought her husband was dead, it was a one night thing, and Lori cut all ties with Shane. He and Rick overcame their hatred for each other, and were determined to give Lori the emotional support she needed.

The entire group were happy, awaiting the impending birth of beautiful baby.

Rick was looking forward to being a dad again, and will raise the baby as his own, blood or not.

Shane respects what happened, and will let Rick and Lori work on their marriage, and become the loving couple they once were.

The big day was here. Lori was going for a walk, and her water broke. Rick saw what happened, and carried up, bridal style, into the house.

Patricia, Maggie and Beth helped Hershel with Lori. Rick sat right behind her, giving her the physical and emotional support she needed.

“The head is crowning!” Hershel exclaimed!

“Push Lori….keep pushing!!”

Everyone was standing in the living room, pacing, and worried about the delivery.

“One more big push!”

She grabbed onto Rick’s arm, and grunted as she pushed one more time.

“Congratulations!! You have a beautiful baby girl!”

 

Rick and Lori cried and hugged each other, exchanging “I love you’s”

Hershel was waiting for the afterbirth, and said “What the hell?”

Lori was busy looking at the baby, and Rick was startled when Hershel spoke.

“What’s the matter?”

Hershel held up something embedded in the placenta. He opened the placenta, and held up a miniature crossbow.

Rick looked at Lori, who covered her eyes and said “oh shit.”

Rick sat up, and let Lori flop back on the bed.

He ripped open the bedroom door, and yelled “DARYL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Daryl ran out the front door, never looking back.

T, Dale, and Glenn breathed a sigh of relief.

Rick went back into the bedroom and said, “Lori….you have some ‘splaining to do!”


End file.
